I Am What I Am
by ilovejoelikeWOAH
Summary: Joe is sort of like your average teenager. He parites and drinks all the time, maybe a little too much for everyone's liking. But what happens when him and his brothers get signed to Hollywood Records. Will he be forced to be changed into someone he's not


"Joe what the hell are you doing?.." the youngest out of the brothers asked. He was somehow always the responsible one, telling everyone what they should or not do. He had been playing music all his life and Joe envied that fact more than anything. Joe loved music but he wasn't as talented as his brothers... all he could do is sing and shake a tambourine. "Well that my good friend, is none of your buisness... Now how about you shut your mouth, go to sleep, and pretend that you never saw me up..." Joe managed to get out while scurrying around the room. He was going to be late for the party.

Joe had always been a hardcore partier. Kegg parties, joint parties, pajama parties, you name it and he'd be there. He was truelly the life of the party and everyone knew his name because of it. When he started sneaking out in the middle of the night though, thats when things started getting out of hand.

"Come on man, you shouldn't being going anywhere tonight, tomorrows gonna be hectic" Nick had always hated when Joe randomly left to go do stupid shit. And now he was gonna go to some frat party with a bucncha knuckleheads, completely ignoring the fact that tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of our fucking lives. Joe shrugged his shoulders, "So? I'll be back just in time to get a couple hours of sleep. It's only ten..." He walked over to mirror in their room, and started putting more gel in his perfect mohawk. Nick started laughing, "You have GOT to be kidding me right?" Joe turned around and faced Nick looking annoyed. Nick got more serious, "Dude. Look at yourself right now. During this past month, how many nights have you actually stayed in?" Joe rolled his eyes started walking towards the window. Nick didn't give up though, he got up and turned the other brother around so hard that Joe suprisingly almost lost his balance. "This could be our big break, and I am NOT going to let you fuck it up just because your a selfish asswhole. Now get your ass in bed before Mom and Dad hear us." Joe glared and Nick and took a few steps closer towards him. His voice got low and almost threatening, "I just love how you always think you know what's best for everyone. Well guess what, I could care less how you or anyone thinks of me. I'm only gonna be, and no one is ever going to fucking change that. Now move." Nick just stood there a moment shaking his head. "Forget it.." he layed back down in his bed, while Joe quietly opened the window heading onto the roof. He headed towards a tree and started slowly climbing down. He started walking down the street and turned onto the next one.

He saw one of his recent girlfriends, Shelby, sitting on the back of her car, waiting. A smile crept onto his face as he saw how she looked. Black band t-shirt on, with tight ripped pants that fit her oh so perfectly. Along with her straight blonde hair and dark makeup. She smiled noticing him staring her down. "Hey to you too..." She got of the car and practicly jumped on him, hugging him as tight as she could. He laughed and set her down. "Sorry I'm late.. Nick had to get all Dad Mode on me. So fucking annoying.." He started walking towards the other side of the car and hopped in. He couldn't pass drivers ed even if his life depended on it. "It's ok.. everyones already at Craig's place... Amy called me, she's only been there for 15 min and shes already out of it..." Joe laughed, "Thats Amelia for ya..." The truth was, is that Joe had been sneaking around Shelby's back with Amy this past week. Joe didn't understand how someone could only stick to one girl at a time... Do you know how many girls there are in this world?

They pulled up to a house, which seem to be in full affect. Different color lights were literally beaming out of the windows. You could feel the bass of the music through out your whole body. It almost reminded him of a concert he went to a couple months ago. They opened the front door and you instantly could smell the fresh scent of marajuana. Joe walked in smiling looking around for Craig, his best friends since elementary school... "YOOO" Joe turned around and saw Craig heading towards him. He started laughing looking at the guy. He was wearing shorts so low you could see his boxers. A black t-shirt and he had got ahold of someones tie and wrapped it around his forhead. "What is UP my brothaa" he slurred while handing Joe a drink, "Coke and rum, like alwaayss..." Joe smiled and started chugging it down. He got about half way before he needed air. He needed things spiced up a bit, "ALRIGHT! Now WHO wants to join me in some BEER BONG!" Joe heard everyone yell half drunk and started heading towards the living room. "YEAH" Craig came over and brought the bong with him. Everyone was in the room now and is was as crowded as ever.

Nick couldn't sleep that night... He kept on thinking about Joe. He had so much going for him, but he just couldn't get a grip onto things that actually mattered. In middle school he was school president and head of the drama club. Everyone loved and looked up to him. Now all he does is get drunk all the time and scews everything up. He can't remember the last time he felt proud of Joe... Someone opened the door quietly and he quickly shut his eyes pretending he was asleep. "I know you're awake... You suck at faking it..." Nick knew whos voice that was, he opened his eyes and sat up "Yeah... I need to work on that huh?..." Kevin laughed and sat down on Joes bed "Where's he at this time?" Nick rolled his eyes, "I dont even know... and I don't think I want to..." Kevin sighed, "He does realize that we have a meeting tomorrow right? I only reminded him how many times this month?" Nick laughed, "Yeah, he knows... I reminded him before he left thats for sure."

Joe held in as he looked at everyone staring down at him. He couldn't help but laugh when little amounts of smoke escaped from his nose. He started coughing and laughing with Craig as he let all the smoke out. "Dude... where the hell do you get this shit?" Craig laughed like a sped and held up his finger pointing at Joe, "A dealer must never be revealed..." Joes eyes got squinty and his mouth hung wide open, "Excuuuse me, but i just havpen to be your best fran. AND..." He just sat there thinking... Craig hung his low looking at Joe motioning him to go on. Joe just sat there staring into space, "Awh shit, what was i saying?..." They both started laughing as hard as they could. Joe wasn't a certified pot smoker, but lately it pretty much had seemed like it. After the laughing settled down, Joe thought it was about time he should be leaving, even though he didn't want to. He attempted standing up, bust instead he lost his balance and crashed right onto the wall, sliding right into the corner of the table. "Shit son," was all Craig could manage to say and started laughing at highly drunk stoner before him. Mandy walked over to him, completely sober, and tried making him sit up straight. What she noticed though was blood gushing out a little above his right eye. "Shit..." She tried picking him up from off the floor, but he was too heavy. "Adam! Come over here, I need your help!" she yelled, trying to be heard over the deafening music. Adam sighed and walked over to mess lying on the floor pretty much passed out, "What happened this time?" They both picked him up and started dragging him out the front door. "Almost a whole bottle of Rum... and I couldn't keep track of how many hits..." she opened the door of her car. Once they finally got him in and buckled in she slammed the door sighing in frustration, "I don't know what to do anymore! I'm sick of always saving his ass..." Adam looked down feeling sorry for her, because it was true. Every night now Joe would come to a party and pass out right then and there. And Mandy would always be there to bring him home safetly and saving his sorry ass. And he was never sorry... most of the time Joe would yell at her and tell her to stop being such a priss about everything. Other times he'd be so smashed like tonight, and just fall and get himself hurt. "I'm sure he'll come around sometime Mandy... just give him time..." Mandy looked up with tears forming in her eyes, giving him a hug. "I hope so..." she walked over to other side of the car, started the engine and took off.

Joe, Adam, and Craig used to be the trio of best friends. They used to count on eachother for everything and do stupid crap together, but not like this. Craig's older brother ended up overdosing himself one night on accident... he was really into the drug thing. After awhile Craig started getting into it after, and that's when he brought with him. They asked Adam to join every single time, and he would always say no. They eventually drifted from eachother, now rarely speaking at all.

Mandy pulled up a couple houses down from the Jonas house. She got out and locked the car after shutting the door. She started walking up the house and started getting even quieter as she got closer. She began climbing up the tree on the side of the house, and headed towards Joe's window. She quietly opened it and crawled in. She looked at Nick snoring softly and smiled, "At least this brother know's what he's doing..." she thought. She opened the door quietly and started tipy toeing towards Kevin's room. She prayed for the parent's not to wake up and opened the door. She walked over towards Kevin sleeping, and shook him lightly, "Kevin, wake up. I need your help again" Kevin woke up groaning quietly. This had turned out to be a nightly routine for the both. He tried waking himself up fluttering his eyes a couple times and sitting up. "How bad is it this time?..." he whispered just enough for her to hear him. "Well this time he busted his right eyebrow. He sighed and got up quietly.

"COME ON JOSEPH!" Was all he heard before his body was drenched in ice cold water. He sat up spitting and now fully awake, "What the hell Kevin?" He said while looking around confused. "MAYBE if someone got a good night's sleep, then maybe he wouldn't have to be woken up like this. Get your ass in the shower and hurry up. We're leaving in thirty." Joe grabbed his head in pain and looked up at his brother, "For?..." Kevin rolled his eyes, "For the meeting we have with Hollywood Records dumbass. Now hurry up." With that he left a highly hangover Joe Jonas looking around in confusion, "How did I get here? What happened last night? Why does my eye hurt like a bitch?" all sorts of thoughts were running through his aching head as he slowly started walking towards his dresser...


End file.
